There's a thin line between love and hate
by Scarequeen
Summary: Jonathan Crane x Dr. Penny Young - Just posting my first chapter to see if anyone likes it. I'll continue whenever I can.


Dr. Young glanced up at the clock which was inconveniently placed directly behind her desk, rolling her eyes as she mumbled to herself harshly. Today was Scarecrow's therapy session. She had progressed with him, but didn't enjoy his company. He tended to put her on edge whenever she could sense him near, despite being protected by about a dozen highly-trained Arkham guards.

She leaned down to open the bottom drawer of her worn out wooden desk – her slender fingers grasping an outdated tape recorder, and a short stack of patient reports. Placing them on the desk tiredly, she lets out a soft sigh, waiting for the usual group of orderlies to escort her patient to her office.

The frail, cold-hearted female wore her usual work uniform. Deep purple waistcoat, brown slacks which cling perfectly to her voluptuous frame, high heeled boots, and her signature off-white Arkham Asylum lab coat.

The doctor sat uncomfortably perched on the edge of her chair as the lanky figure which was Jonathan Crane was literally dragged into the room, a wicked smirk plastered across his face as she pressed record on the tape recorder. "Good evening, Dr. Young. How are you today?" He asked in a slow, almost mocking tone – his icy blue eyes fixed on hers'.

"I do believe that you're _my_ patient here, Crane, not the other way around." She replied coldly as he was placed in the seat in front of Penny's desk, his arms and upper-body restrained and constricted within a tight straitjacket.

"Not for long." He hissed quietly to himself, glancing around the room, memorizing each decaying safety poster with fiercely narrowed eyes.

Penelope motioned the guards and orderlies to leave the room with her bony hand, watching her patient closely as she was left alone in the cold, poorly-decorated room with him, her stress levels slowly beginning to rise, and he could tell – which simply caused him to chuckle darkly at her concealed distress.

"Frightened, Penelope?" He said with a grin as he stared her down, studying her pale face as he spoke.

"Why would I be frightened? There's nothing to be frightened of." She stated sternly, growling softly under her breath as she swiftly reached up to brush her brunette fringe out of her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, his plush lips tugging down at the sides to form a frown. "There's always something to be frightened of, my dear Nightmare, always—" He was just about to finish his sentence, when he was rudely interrupted by his doctor.

"As I've told you before, I'd like to keep this professional. Please, just address me as Dr. Young." She forced a slight smile, looking down to scan through her paperwork.

"Don't you like your name, Nightmare?"

"No, I don't. Please stop calling me it."

"Untie my straitjacket and we have a deal, dear." He looked down at her, his smirk menacing, yet… Strangely tempting.

She exhaled sharply, before half-heartedly standing up, walking over to him and reaching over him slightly to reach the buckles on the back of the straitjacket. "Thank you." He smiled, leaning on her happily as she untied his restraints, causing her to frown, but ignore him either way.

"…There." She mumbled, before Jonathan grinned and snaked his arms around her waist, causing a quiet gasp to sound from his flawless doctor's throat as he pulled her against him in a needy manner. "J-Jonathan… Let go…" She whimpered softly, gripping his shoulders tightly, her back instinctively arched.

"Make me." He purred, trailing longing kisses up Penelope's neck, her body beginning to tremble in fear from his touch as he exhaled hotly against her skin. "You know you want this, my Scarequeen…"

"Don't you _dare_… Y-You can't treat me like this." She glares, digging her fingernails into his shoulder for a moment, before pushing him away, delivering a hard slap to his face, causing him to whine childishly.

"Don't deny it." He chuckled, slowly letting go of her, his cold fingertips skimming across the waistband of her pants; causing a soft, satisfying whimper to sound from Penny's throat as he did so, her body shuddering eagerly. "Your mind says no, but your body is practically _begging_ for me. Give in, dear… We both know it's for the best."

She bit her lip, taking a step away from him, hesitantly turning away, her arms crossed over her chest. "This session is over. Guards! Get him out of here!" She called out to the man waiting outside of the room, causing the orderlies to push through the door and drag the patient out of the room, leaving Penny alone in her office, quivering in fear and excitement.

After a few minutes of silence, she shakily walks over to her desk, sighing softly as she looks through Crane's files, a light blush beginning to appear upon her cheeks. She didn't want this… Or _did _she?


End file.
